


Cuddles

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromedome and Rewind share a lazy morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a 30 Day OTP challenge

Chromedome powered on slowly, the dim lighting in the hab suite aiding his venture. He was pleasantly well-rested, a rare feat for him, and he stretched languidly on the berth. His arm unconsciously curled around the body tucked beside him in the process. Rewind snuggled closer to him in response and Chromedome gave a pleased purr. 

He traced idle patterns in Rewind’s metalwork as he dozed, content to spend the rest of the cycle just like this. There was metal whirring sound of pleasure from beside before Rewind stretched from his curled position, flopping himself on top of Chromedome’s chest. He nuzzled at Chromedome’s chest lazily.

Today, neither of them had anything scheduled, and both were content to spend the rest of the cycle dozing in the berth. Their systems whirled sluggishly as they hovered between wakefulness and recharge. Chromedome’s finger kneaded Rewind’s back plating in soothing digs and Rewind moaned in response.

"You know, we can’t stay like this all day," came Rewind’s muffled voice, his face buried in Chromedome’s chest as he arched into his ministrations. He nuzzled at Chromedome’s neck, and he released a contented sigh in return.

Chromedome hummed. “And why can’t we do that?" 

"Well, for one thing, we’re gonna need to get fuel some time during the cycle," Rewind said, his voice muzzy and not at all eager to follow his own advice. Chromedome made a noncommittal noise in response.

"Well, my fuel tanks are pretty good right now, how about yours?"

Rewind chuckled. “I guess they could last for a few more orns."


End file.
